


Sherlock and Key

by DelightfulDiligence



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelightfulDiligence/pseuds/DelightfulDiligence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, I did something really daring . . . I removed Watson from my story completely. Not from all my fanfics, just this one. Though, I hope you enjoy my female replacement. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sherlock and Key

**Author's Note:**

> So, I did something really daring . . . I removed Watson from my story completely. Not from all my fanfics, just this one. Though, I hope you enjoy my female replacement. :)

Delilah Dahlman walked through the rain on the dimly lit street. Her beige trench coat, now dark brown from the water droplets pounding down on her, was moist and begining to become uncomfortable. She was getting close to her destination. So close, in fact, that she could begin to see the letters on the door from the address. The address she was given to find the man she had searched a long time for. The address that was '221b Bakers Street'.  
Delilah clicked up the stair giving the door at the top a slight knock before it was answered instantaneously by a tall man with dark, curly hair. She gave a slight grin before walking in past him. He spun around slowly, shutting the door in the process.  
"It isn't polite to let yourself in to others homes."  
"You answered the door awfully fast." She said, ignoring his previous remark.  
"I saw you coming." He was quick.  
"This is an apartment building, I could've been going anywhere." She was quicker.  
"Not likely. You-" he began to deduce before being cut off.  
"Save it, Sherlock, I know your game." Delilah grinned as she spoke.  
"You obviously know me, now the question is: do I know you?" He asked with non-recognition printed on his face.  
"Not yet, Mr. Holmes. My name is Delilah. Delilah Dahlman." She held out her hand and he shook it briefly, never breaking her gaze.  
"And why are you here, Miss Dalhman, I assume due to the lack of a wedding ring on your left hand."  
"Indeed," Delilah said, mildly impressed with his simple observation, "why don't you tell me why I'm here?"  
Sherlock was the one to grin this time. "Well, judging from the look of sexual frustration on your face-" Delilah laughed.  
"I'm not here for sex, Sherlock. Surely you, of all people, could understand sexual frustration. Though, with a man such as yourself, it is very tempting..." She remarked.  
"A man such as myself?"  
"Cunning, intellectual, attractive, curious; you're a magnificent creature."  
Sherlock pondered a moment, trying to apprehend what she had just said. Of course he had always thought of himself as superior to others at mind, but he never really thought of himself as attractive. He figured he was average in that aspect.  
"If you're not here for my magnificence, then why are you here?" He asked with a smirk, ignoring his obvious confusion with his physical appearance.  
"I wish to work with you."  
"Work? With me? Now why would anyone want to do that?"  
"You're brilliant." Delilah said looking confused, though she rarely was.  
"Most people have other ideas..." Sherlock trailed off.  
"Other ideas?"  
"Of course. Due to my knowledge they often think I'm rude and arrogant. It isn't my fault they're all stupid."  
"They may be a bit correct on the arrogance part." Delilah chuckled. Sherlock was amazed and suddenly confused.  
"Why do you not hate me yet?"  
"How could I?" His eyes narrowed and determination lit in them like a fire.  
"You're stupid." He said abruptly.  
"Quite." She said back.  
"Ignorant."  
"Indeed."  
"Unknowing and unobservant."  
"As you said, I'm stupid." She repeated his words. They did not hurt her.  
"You don't really think you are, stupid people are always blissfully unaware of that key fact." Sherlock looked at Delilah in concern.  
"If I didn't think I was would I have carved it into my thigh when I was fifteen?" She asked with sudden seriousness before choking up in realization of what she had just done. For the first time in a long time, Sherlock was caught without words. He cleared his throat and looked down to the pocket watch he was holding in his hand.  
"We all do stupid things at fifteen."  
"Where were you at fifteen?" He looked back up at Delilah, "You had the same mindset, the same understanding of the world, did you not?"  
"I told you, stupid people are unaware of their idiocy." He repeated himself, rephrasing.  
"Then what am I?" Delilah asked, hating the fact the she had just made herself emotionally venerable. Sherlock smirked again.  
"You're not as stupid as you think." He answered before pulling her in for a long passionate kiss. Their lips fit together perfectly and danced as if they'd done so all of their lives. It broke off perfectly and mutually. They smiled at each other.  
"When do I start?" Delilah asked.  
"Here, tomorrow at nine. I hear there's been a break in down the street." He said happily. They smiled again before Delilah turned around and disappeared out the door and into the night.  
Sherlock sat down with a deep exhale in the chair next to the television. He tipped his head back and closed his eyes, and just before he drifted off to sleep, a smile brushed itself onto his lips. A genuine smile that hadn't been there in years.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, please note that the romance will not be this quick in other chapters. That was a fantastic fluke ;)


End file.
